memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Farragut (NCC-1647)
:For the mirror universe counterpart of the ''Farragut, please see the .'' (mk I/mk-IX) | registry = NCC-1647 | affiliation = Federation Starfleet | commander = Capt. Nechama Rabin, Capt. , Capt. Kelly Bogle | launched = reference stardate 1/8806 (2240s) | status = destroyed (2257) | altimage = Constitution class side.jpg }} The USS ''Farragut'' (NCC-1647, sometimes referred to as NCC-1702) was a Federation heavy cruiser in service to Starfleet in the 23rd century. ( ; ) Service history Construction and launch The Farragut was authorized for construction on stardate 0965, and entered service on reference stardate 1/8806. ( ; ) Robert April, in his retirement address, mentioned the Farragut as one of the first five Constitution vessels under construction at that time. ( ) :The reference book ''Star Fleet Technical Manual referred to Farragut as a "class I" "mk-IX" ship with registry number of "NCC-1702". Later FASA RPG publications identified it as "class XI" "mk I", with registry set at NCC-1647.'' Active service The Farragut was in service at least as early as 2247, when it was under the command of Captain Nechama Rabin. That year, the Farragut visited , where the captain and several of her crew were taken captive by a renegade named Sered. ( }}) On reference stardate 2/0501, the Farragut was refit to the specifications of a Constitution mk III ( ) vessel. ( ) By 2254, the Farragut was under the command of Captain . Garrovick's crew included notable officers James T. Kirk and Androvar Drake. During Garrovick's command, the Farragut made contact with numerous races and charted hundreds of planets, including Modala and Neural. ( ; ) In 2255, the Farragut was ambushed by six pirate vessels native to Epsilon Canaris III. Although outnumbered six-to-one, the Farragut escaped to Starbase 7 thanks to tactical officer Kirk. ( ) During this time, the Farragut visited Pilkor III, between the Federation/Romulan border. The crew of the Farragut also accepted Tred Kegin for a three-month tour aboard the ship, with newly-graduated officers James Kirk and Victoria Leigh as his liaisons. ( ) In 2257, the Farragut was surveying planet Tycho IV, when they were attacked by a dikironium cloud creature. The creature was impervious to phaser fire and overwhelmed the ship's defenses, leaving a third of the crew dead, including Captain Garrovick. Lieutenant Kirk assumed temporary command and set a course for the nearest starbase. After First Officer Arthur Chenowyth resumed command, the damaged Farragut was again attacked, this time by extra-dimensional being who invaded the ship through hull-piercing pod projectiles. Many more crew were killed, although it was later discovered that many were cocooned to join the alien creatures' life-cycle. In order to save approximately two-hundred members of the surviving crew, Lieutenant Kirk and a Vulcan scientist named T'Cel manually scuttled the secondary hull to save the uninfested primary hull saucer. Farragut was officially declared a wreck on reference stardate 2/0904. ( ; ; ; |The Ashes of Eden}}; ; ) At some point during Kirk's service aboard the Farragut, he served as assistant chief engineer. Upon meeting Montgomery Scott when boarding the in 2264, Kirk hoped that his experience as an engineer would give him some commonality with Scott and allow them to work together effectively. ( ) When Androvar Drake became fleet admiral and commander in chief of Starfleet in 2293, he commemorated his early service aboard Farragut by having a model of the ship on display in his office. ( ) ''Farragut'' II A [[USS Farragut (NCC-1729)|new USS Farragut]] was authorized for construction as a on stardate 4444, following the loss of, and in commemoration of the original vessel. Farragut II entered service on reference stardate 2/1802. ( ; ) :Debt of Honor depicted Farragut with the "NCC-1702" registry, but the subsequent graphic novel adaptation of ''The Ashes of Eden used "NCC-1647" for the model on Drake's desk. Some sources suggest the latter appearances of the Farragut were actually the same vessel, even though the Star Fleet Technical Manual documents its loss and replacement. Since Debt of Honor describes the saucer section as having survived, it is possible that segment of the older ship was incorporated into the new vessel, making it a continuation of the original ship's legacy.'' USS Farragut personnel :See also: USS Farragut personnel roster * commanding officer: ** Captain Nechama Rabin (2247) ** Captain (until 2257) ** Captain Kelly Bogle c. 2268 * first officer: ** Commander Arthur "Art" Chenowyth (until 2257) * helmsman: ** Lieutenant James T. Kirk (2256-2257) * navigator: ** Lieutenant Androvar Drake (2254-2257) * tactical officer ** Ensign James T. Kirk (2255-2256) ** Ensign Faith Morgan (2256-2257) * ship's stores: ** Ensign James T. Kirk (2254-2255) * engineering: ** Third Engineer Diane Morwood (2257) * sciences division: ** Akanke (2257) * other: ** Victoria Leigh (2254-2257) ** Tred Kegin (2257 ) Appendices Connections Appearances and references * * }} * }} * External links * * [http://starshipfarragut.com Starship ''Farragut], an independent film series set aboard the ''Farragut during the TOS era category:federation starships Category:23rd century Federation starships Category:Constitution class starships Category:Achernar class starships Category:2257 spacecraft losses Category:2250s spacecraft losses